zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: Solar Flute
This is Created by Solar Flute. I have completed the story (in my head, not on the page), but it is pretty long. The Story Intro The screen shows a conversation between a silver fairy and a great fairy. The great airy Says, "Volva, your destiny has arrived. The Lyric of Wisdom is calling you, so your time has come. Go to Arbor Island and fulfill your destiny." Volva leaves Gale Island (Which, like Royal, Arbor, Marine, Terra, and Pyro are, is actually a penninsula of Six Point Island) She flies above the sea and heads to Arbor Island, Seeing the game logo in the process. At Arbor Island, a skull kid inhabbited forest, she meets Arilla, Link's foster mother. She tells Volva that it is Link's birthday. She tells Volva that she will be Link's birthday present. She knows that Link will be leaving soon and Volva will be the protector of him. The scene switches to link's birthday party. He recieves Volva from Arilla, a skull sword from Link's foster father, Symphoso. He recievs the forest shield from Sonami, Link's friend. You here an explosion in Flora Grove and Link decides to use his birthday present to investigate. You now gain control of Link. Six Points Flora Grove : Link enters the first dungeon of the game, a flowery field with mossy rocks surrounding it. Link fights Floran (flower like enemies), Deku scrubs and Deku baba until he comes to a Deku scrub that has a flower nose. He comes up to it and it reveals itself as Mega Scrub. He slashes it, dodging the flower bombs it shoots at him, until he deals the final blow. As it dies, it leaves behind a slingshot. Link picks it up and continues searching the place. : Later, Link sees a strange flower and walks up to it. The flower jumps up, grows, and thickens, becoming a woman-shaped mass of flowers with leafy wings. She reveals herself as the Flying Flower Queen, Queen Lila. She shoots flower bombs at Link, and he dodges them and shoots the bud on her back with the slingshot. She falls to the ground and Link slashes her head with the skull sword. This repeats until Queen Lila shrivels up and dies, leaving behind a strange green stone. Link then hears a song ("Ode to Ownership") and is teleported back to Arilla, but not before picking up the stone. Arilla tells link that it is time for him to leave Arbor Island and explore the rest of Six Point Island. She gives Link her instrument, the solar flute, and lets Link go. Royal Island : Link heads off to the central part out six point island, called central Island (obvious reasons). He heads to Royal Island with Hyrule Castle. Link sneaks around the guards and goes into the castle. Inside the castle. The guards spot him as soon as he is inside. They are about to kick him out until two poes and a Darclaw (dark reptiles with claws) appear and attack the guards. Link beats the two poes with the Slingshot and the Darclaw with his Skull sword. The Guards thank link by giving him a pass that lets link see Zelda. when He meets Zelda, She is at first confused how he got passed the guards. The Guard explains it to her. She tells Link about the Five Elemental gems and How each one Holds a note to the Melody of the Sun. The strange green stone was the Nature Crystal, also known as the Skull Peridot. She tells link about the Melody of the Sun. "the melody of the sun can use the power of the sun in many ways, including reversing a flood", She says. She then tells him to recieve the Five Elemental Gems and use the Melody of the Sun at the Sun temple North of the castle. Link dashes off and heads to Terra Island. Mount Gravel On his way to Terra Island Link meets a gerudo searching for her child. Link Finds her baby on a rock behind Terra Island and Warps back to The Gerudo using the song "Ode to Ownership." She thanks you for Finding her Boy with the key to Terra Island. Link Uses the Key to Enter. : Terra Island Is Inhabbited By Gargoyle Like Beasts called Gargoll. On Wolf Like Gargoll called Loboro gives Link A tour of Terra Island and gives Link an Empty bottle. Link catches a butterfly with the bottle. Link Heads to The Gargoll Chief's House only to be Blocked By two guards. Link Releases the butterfly and both The Guards chase It. Link heads to the Chief's room. The Chief is angry because someone stole the Key to Terra ISland, which Link gives to Him. He then asks link Why he's here. Volva says "To Find an Elemental Gem". He tells link Loboro has It, but wont give it away until his Brother, Griff, is rescued. He gives Link a pass to Gravel Mountain so he can save Griff. : Gravel mountain is a mountain filled with small caverns and Rocks. Link Fights off Armos, Ropes, and Armos Knights. He comes to A strange Cavern in the middle. when he gets To the Center many rocks combine and take the form of a knight With a circular shield and A Jousting Spear. This beast is Called armos paladin. Link Dodges His Jousting attacks and shoots him in the back with a slingshot until Arnos paladin turns into rubble. When HE exits the Cavern armos Paldain Was In, He finds a bag filled with bombs. He later reaches the Summit. At the Summit Armos King, Arnimated King Statue, appears. Link Has to Dodge His rock throws and sword attacks and Bomb The Crystal under His Cape. Link Fights him off until He is destoryed. Griff, who Looks a lot Like a griffen, comes out of a boulder that King Armos Sealed him in. Link Grabs the Heart container And Warps back to the base, along with Griff. Loboro Thanks Link for saving His Brother with the Gargoll topaz, also known as the Earth Gem. Magma Lake : Link Heads to Pyro Island next. He is blocked by a White creature that looks like a ghost with a blue crescent moon symbol on his forehead. The creature Tells link that he is a crunarin named Lunaris, and the guard of the Pyro Islnad. He will let link pass if he helps him with the wave of enemies that come around this time. Link Beats 4 miniblin, 2 octorok, and 5 keese. Lunaris Lets Him into Pyro Island. : Pyro Island is inhabbited by the Gorons. The goron can't stand the cold coming from wind and sea. Link meets with the leader of the Goron, Dargoro, to ask how to get the Volcano Gem. He has it himself, and will let link have it if he stops the winds from the Magma Lake. Link agrees, even though Dargoro was sarcastic. : magma Lake is a Magma filled cavern with Rocky walls and an occasional Fire pillar. Link beats Fire keese, Dodongos, and Red Tektikes in this Dungeon. about Halfway through the Cavern Link comes across a Cuccoo. Link aproaches that bird and It turns into Pheon. Link Fights this burning bird by bombing its tail and Shooting its head. It turns back into a cuccoo, and Link throws it into the Lava. a few feathers from it combine and make the boomerang. IN the boss room, A fox Jumps into the Lava and Turns into Infern, Swift Fire Fox. Infern Creates Fire wheels and Fire balls. Link sheers off it's tails using the boomerang until The fox disenigrates into ash. He then Grabs the Heart container and warps back to the Village. : The winds from magma Lake die down, because Infern was defeated, and dargoro Gives You the Goron Garnet, aka the Volcano Gem. Geyser Creek Link heads off to Marine Island. It isn't blocked by anyone. Marine Island looked simialr to zora's Domain from ocarina of time, but with more coral. He sees a contest held by a zora named Zealu. The contest is to beat the Boss at zora creek, and the prize is the zora aquamarine. Link signs up and heads to Geyser creek. : Geyser Creek is a long creek, the most straightforward dungeon in all of zelda history. It is populated by Octoroks, Bari, biri, Shabom, and Devil Zora (who are a lot Like Zola.) It has a lot of geyser and many small islands. after a while Link falls down a waterfall, and right behind the waterfall is a cavern. : The Cavern is a land platform with water surrounding it. when link gets to the center, the cave seals and Devil shark appears. The Devil Shark Looks like a cross between a zola, a gyorg, and an ageler fish. It shoots fire balls at link. You have to throw bombss at it's mouth to kill it. Once it dies, a chest appears and it contains the Deku nuts. The deku nuts freeze the geysers and allows link to use them as platforms. : When Link Reaches the Second waterfall he falls into the boss room. The boss is the Spiraling tentacled Mollusk, Octotop. It spins around at deadly force and shoots cannonballs out of its mouth. Link uses the deku nuts when it's spinning to stop it in its tracks and he slashes its back 12 times, finishing it off. Link Grabs the Heart container and warps away. : Link won the contest! Zealu gives him the sea Gem. She then says ,"You look familiar somehow." Stratus tower Link heads off to Gale Island. On the way, he meets a male Anouki named Iso. Iso tells link that he is the gatekeeper of Gale ISland. To get to Gale Island he will have to beat his challenge. He must collect all the bronze spears in five minutes. LInk grabs the Spheres and gives them to him. He then Is allowed into Gale Island. : Gale island is a bunch of fairy fountains. The fairies are gold, silver, green, pink, red, blue. and white. Volva recognizes a pink fairy as Cumula, her friend. Cumula tells volva that something is wrong Stratus Tower, a tower in the sky. Volva tells Link To go investigate. : Stratus Tower is a 5 story tower with a spiral staircase in the center. It is populated with Guay, Kataara, Keese, and Fire Keese. In the third floor, A wall breaks and a large, serpentine dragon appears. The Dragon is Sky dracos. It shoots beams of light at link. He shoots a rock at its batlike wings. After a few Hits Sky dracos falls to the ground and leaves behind a bag of bombchus. : In the boss room there are two larg platforms connected by a bridge. When Link enters the door seals, the lights dim, and King Gohma, Royal Armored arachnid appears. He hangs on the cieling and shoots webs at link. Link Faces the wall and activates a bombchu, which climbs up the walls to the cieling and explodes on King Gohma. He falls to the ground and Link Cuts off each Leg until The spider is Defeated. Upon return to Gale Island, Volva gives Link the Sky Gem. Sun temple At central Island Sharp and Flat appear. Sharp takes the five gems from link, and flat hits them with a needle. Sharp gives them back to link. Flat says "These gems are the notes to the Melody of the sun, Link." He teaches link the melody of the sun. Sharp tells link to play it in the sun temple. : The sun temple isn't a dungeon, it's just a temple. Link plays the Melody. The sun releases to circles of light. The water shoots out steam. Flat and Sharp congratulate link on his success. Link Takes two steps outside. A Dark Beast with Bat wings and a horn capture link and, it takes link and itself into a portal to another realm. Part Two:The Ten Temples Temple of Light The figure drops link into the sacred realm. The figure flies off. Link checks his bag and it turns out he dropped all of his weapons, even his sword and shield.The only item left is his solar flute. Volva (scared half to death) tells link to explore the temple to gain his lost items. After dodging Starmen, Flase firies, and beamos Link finds a chest with the skull bow in it. Den, the false goddess attaacks link. Link quickly destroys it with arrows. In another room link, finds his bombs, which he conveniently gets just before his battle with Foro, the false goddess. After blowing foro up, link gains his bombchus back, which he uses in his battle against Noru, The false goddess. At the end of the temple the dark figure flies into the arena. It is Unisoar, Flying fallen fairy and the boss of this temple. Link shoots it in the horn with the bow and slashes it until it vanishes. A door to another room opens. It contains a heart container. The next room has the triforce in it! When Link touches it the power and wisdom triforce part from the courage triforce and dissapear. The courage triforce dissapears and reappears on Link's hand. Then Kitts, the sage of light and a member of the keaton tribe appears. He tells link what happened. He also tells link that with the triforce he can leave the sacred realm. before link leaves, kitts gives him the shining sword and the gold shield. Link vanishes and appears in an unflooded hyrule. The place is no longer flooded because of the melody of the sun. Also strage, link has grown eight years older and is now 18. Volva's also older, as she is now gold. Category:Game-type Fanfics